Kingdom Hearts: Unmentioned Worlds
by BuddyJack
Summary: What if the famous Disney trio of the early 21st century, Sora, Donald, and Goofy travled to worlds from different companies? This FanFic show's us what it would be like. Inspired by a dream I had.
1. Title

Kingdom Hearts: Unmentioned worlds

I've had a dream that Sora, Donald, and Goofy came to worlds from different companies, so I've decided to put it into this FanFic! Here is the list of those worlds…

Bikinibottom (Spongebob Squarepants)

Mushroom Kingdom (Mario Bros.)

Hyrule (Legend of Zelda: OOT)

Raccoon City Forest (Resident Evil)

Haven City (Jak 2)

Isle o'Hags (Banjo-Tooie)

The Four Nations (Avatar: The Last Air-bender)

Pokemon Regions (Pokemon series)

Digital World (Digimon: Digital Monsters)

Far Far Away (Shrek 2)

Station Square (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)

Coolsville (Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School)

Grim's Underworld (Grim Tales From Down Below)

**That's as much as I can come up with. (R&R)**


	2. Ep1 Of Sponges and Patties

Kingdom Hearts: UW Ep.1 Of Sponges and Patties.

Morning in Bikinibottom, Spongebob was sleeping like a baby until the alarm-clock went off and he jumps out of bed saying "Good morning, Gary!" to his pet snail. He picks his pants and opened the pocket of his pants like a drawer and pulled out his hat for work. Then he walks out the door repeating "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" as he jogs to the Krusty Krab.

Unaware to him was that three beams of light appeared as Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerged. They looked around and saw that they were underwater. "Is it just me or is this another underwater world?" After a long moment of thinking, their eyes widened in shock as they started chocking. Donald quickly waved his wand to give himself and his pals gills. They gasped in relief as Sora said "Nice save, Donald… Now, let's see if we could find Riku and the king!"

As they explored the town and asked the people if they've seen their friends, they were starting to give up. They stopped at the Krusty Krab, feeling let down. "We've asked almost the whole town, and no one has seen our friends…" Said Donald leaning his bill on the table.

Squidarwd came to their table and asked in his usual tone "Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order…?"

"Just give us three regular… whatever you call that burger…" Said Sora. "And with cheese!"

"Whatever…" Said Squidward as he walks away.

When their order came, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were about to chow down, when all of a sudden, jellyfish like Heartless came in front of the restraint. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into action. "Sheesh… even when we sit to eat, they come at a bad time!" Said Sora in annoyance.

Spongebob came out of the kitchen to have a lunch break, but when he saw the Heartless, he screamed in horror and ran back to the kitchen. Sora ran outside and stabbed through one Heartless. Donald cast his frosty spell at the Heartless that were about to attack Sora from behind. Goofy threw his shield like a Frisbee, hitting any Heartless that were in the shield's way. But, no matter how many Heartless they defeat, more keep coming as if it was an unwanted buffet.

That's when Spongebob came out with his karate gear on. "Hey, monsters! Restraint's closed…" He leaps in the air and does a karate slice through the army of dark monsters. And with the last one that was barely alive, he stomped on it. "Oh yeah…"

"Thanks. Your tougher than you look." Said Sora.

Spongebob smiled and said "Oh, thanks stranger. You guys weren't so bad yourselves! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sora."

I'm Donald Duck."

And I'm Goofy."

"And your name is?" Asked Sora.

"Spongebob Squarepants."

The trio looked at each other, thinking that Spongebob seems to be a really unusual name. "Would you like to come to my house?" Asked Spongebob. "We can invite my best friend Patrick and watch seven hours of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!"

They thought it over and figured that they would need some hospitality, so they agreed to stay for the night.

Meanwhile at the Chum-bucket, a scream of frustration was being heard. "Curses!!!" inside, an angry plankton was mumbling about what happened today. "Yet another failure attempt! You said that these heart-craving-creatures would be the answer to my problems, but all they did was get their buts kicked!"

Pete, who was playing cards with Plankton's computer wife, looked over his shoulder and said "Keep your antanus on, ya miniature cyclopes!" Unaware to him, Karen was looking over Pete's shoulder to see what cards he's got. "I assure you, the Heartless are what you need to get what you want!"

"Well, you could've at least told me that a brat with a freaking giant key, a duck that can do magic, and a dog with a shield, that have been a pain in the neck to you would come here!" Said Plankton in a grumpy tone. "If you ask me, your not much of an evil villain yourself!"

Pete angrily threw the cards, threw the chair out of the way, walked up to Plankton and said "Look green-stuff! I know exactly what I'm doing! I am what you need to get even with your business rival! Besides... look who I've decided to invite!" He snaps his fingers and out of the smoke of darkness emerged Spongebob's closest friends... and Squidward... in a chain-made-cage.

Mr. Krabs screamed for help and said "That's the last time I believe that I'm going to get a million dollars by stepping into a weird dark hole in mid-air..."

Plankton couldn't believe what he's seeing as he rubbed his eye. "You kidnapped all of Spongebob's friends? How did you...?" Asked Plankton, all surprised at what's in his sight.

Pete smirked and said "Well, you see, while that yellow numb-skull was playing patty-cake with those stooges and the Heartless, I've managed to get some guests for the party!"

"Such ingenious evil..." Said Plankton with happy tears. Then he made an evil laugh. "You really redeemed yourself to me, pal! Now all we have to do is send a message to get him to surrender the formula!"

"Already one step ahead of you..." Said Pete.

That night at Spongebob's house, Sora and friends were almost there. "Here are the keys, I'll catch up with you guys on coming in, I have to go get Patrick."

Spongebob handed the keys to Sora. "Sure, we can wait." Said Sora as Spongebob goes over to Patrick's house.

Spongebob knocks on the door and said "Hey Patrick, come on over, I've got some new friends for you to meet!" No answer was coming form under the rock. So he knocked again, still no one answered. So he decided to lift the rock open only to find that Patrick wasn't there. "Huh... He must not be home yet... I'd better call his cell phone."

In the house, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were making themselves at home as Spongebob came in. "Hey Spongebob! I thought you were going to get your friend." Said Goofy who was a little confused.

"Patrick wasn't home, so I've decided to call his cell phone. Gary can you go get the phone?" Said Spongebob as he waits patiently for Gary with the phone. After a little while of waiting, he asked again. "Gary?" Still not a meow as an answer.

Donald got up and said "I'll get it!" He went to get the phone when he saw a note. "What's this?" He opened the note and the first word he saw was Spongebob's name. "Hey Spongebob! There's some sort of letter for you!"

Spongebob made a cheerful gasp and said with a smile and sad eyes "A letter for me? That's really thoughtful of someone..." Donald handed Spongebob the letter and Spongebbo read who it was from. "It's from Plankton! Aw... I always knew that he had a soft spot... Let's see now. 'Spongebob, if you ever want to see your friends again you must surrender the Kraby Patty secret formula or else their hearts will be served to the Heartless on a stick?!' I can't believe this..."

Sora tried to cheer Spongebob up by saying "Don't worry, Spongebob. We'll figure out a way to help your friends!"

"No, that's not it..." Said Spongebob with a sob. "I just can't believe that I've got a threat message form Plankton so that they could throw a surprise party to celebrate my birthday! Yay!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt dumbfounded by Spongebob's misunderstanding.

Donald sighed and said "And we thought Goofy was bad enough...!"

On the next day, Spongebob walked right in front of the Chum-bucket. He took a deep breath and let it out, then he kicked teh door, took two steps in and said in a bright and cheerful voice "Surpise!!!" But no one was in the dinning cort. "Huh... no one's here..." He then went to the kitchen. "Surprise!!! Nope... no one here either..." Then he went to Plankton's office. "Surprise!!! Man, they are hiding real well."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came in. "Spongebob, I don't think this Plankton guy cares about your..."

"Surprise!!!" Said a familiar and despicable voice. Sora and friends looked up and saw Pete with Heartless that were coral like figures and ones that are like clams.

"Pete!!!" Cried Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they let out their weapons.

"Nice to see you losers again!" Said Pete. "If you want to save your..."

"Oh boy, he even invited a new friend!" Said Spongebob. "Now my birthday is twice as fun! Yay!"

Pete made a confused look and ask "Where do you get these friends anyway?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt a little humiliated by Spongebob's stupidity. "Anyway, if your looking for your friends, here they are!" Plankton pulled a curtain reveling Spongebob's friends that were hanging above a pool of piranha Heartless.

One piranha Heartless jumped up and nearly bit Squidward's but. "Ah!!! This is not my way of spending the weekend!"

Spongebob gasped in excitement and said "A pool party?! This is the greatest birthday ever!"

Sandy sighed in annoyance and said "Spongebob, your birthday's not till next month!"

Plankton came up to Spongebob and said "Now then... Let's talk about that secret formula, shall we?!"

"You'll never get the formula Plankton!" Said Spongebob. "I'll fight you with everything you throw at me!" One clam Heartless slammed on Spongebob, flattening him like a pancake. "Is that all you got...?"

Sora sighed and said "Come on, let's help him!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy started fighting the Heartless. Sora swung his Keyblade, smashing the coral Heartless's heads to pieces. He then turned his back on one coral Heartless and stabbed it in the gut, and when he pulled his blade out, the coral figure fell into pieces. Donald cast thunder on the Heartless and whacked them in the eyes. Goofy leaped on his shield and rode it like a sledge, crashing through clam Heartless. Spongebob got up feeling a little dizzy. He saw some coral and clam Heartless about to pulverize him. He leaped back and kicked on coral Heartless in the gut, chopped another one's arm off with his hand, and headbutted a clam Heartless as it slowly split in half. When the Heartless were defeated, Sora turned to the pool and shocked the piranha Heartless. Then he cut the chains loose setting Spongebob's friends free.

"Whoopie! This party is the bomb!" Said Patrick, making everydoby annoyed by his stupidity.

"This isn't over until we teach Plankton a few manners!" Said Donald.

"Your right!" Said Spongebob in agreement. "He should learn to ask nicely."

"Your right. I should have asked nicely..." Said Plankton that was sounding guilty. "Is this nice enough?!" He laughs evilly as he jumps into his fighting human-sized robot. He activated it and made a fighting pose. Plankton jumped high in the air and plunged right at them with his foot in front. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sponegbob moved out of the way in time. Sora jumped and swung his blade downward, but Plankton guarded himself with his arm. Then he punched Sora, sending him flying and landing on his back. Donald ran towards him to hit him with his wand while it was on fire, but the reflexes of Plankton's robot were just too quick for Donald. Plankton dodged, swung his leg around in a full circle and kicked Donald into a table. Goofy threw his shield at Plankton, but Plankton grabbed it and threw it back at Goofy as it hit him on the head, knocking him out. Spongebob was about to do a palm attack, but Plankton grabbed his arm, lifted him in the air, spun him around and threw him into the kitchen with a crashing sound. "Looks like you guys could use some tanning!" He started to charge his laser from his robot's antanu and aimed right at Sora. Goofy shook his consciousness back and saw that Sora was about to be vaporized. He saved him by throwing his shield between Sora, and the laser, right when Plankton fired. The laser hit the shield and bounced right back at Plankton. "Why you irritating...! Try this on for size!" From behind his robot's back, rockets appeared and were set to launch. Spongebob jumped out of the kitchen and saw an off switch on the back of the robot's neck. Spongebob smiled and threw his arm his arm like a boomerang right at the switch. When the switch was hit, the robot started to slowly collapse. "What? No, no, no!!! I was so close..." He starts crying like a baby.

Sora smashed open the glass eye with his fist and Donald picked Plankton up by the antanu. "Looks like it's time to deliver an order to the police!" Said Spongebob.

"And we better not forget the combo order!" Said Sora, but when he turned to look at Pete, he was gone.

Donald groaned in frustration "He got away!" At least they saved their friends and defeated Plankton.

"Ah... forget about that fat cat!" Said Mr. Krabs. "Let's go home and have a tasty buffet at the Krusty Krab!" Everybody cheered. "Well, as long as ya pay..." Everybody booed. "Of course, Plankton and his over sized friend would never had guessed that I had the formula in me secret pocket!" He laughs as he pulled the formula out of his secret pocket. I don't think I even want to know where his secret pocket is... ugh... Then, the secret formula started to glow and ascend in the air. Mr. Krabs stood there in a confused state.

"Mr. Krabs! Did you make a glow-in-the-dark and flying formula toy?" Said Spongebob.

"Don't talk such ridiculous nonsense, boy!" Said Mr. Krabs.

Sora took his pose to summon the key hole to the gate. When that was done, Sora said "We better get going."

"Your leaving?" Said Spongebob with tears ready to come out.

Goofy then said "Aw... don't be sad, we'll come back soon, we promise!"

"You will?" Asked Spongebob feeling happy and relieved.

"Yeah, we'll always come back anytime we want." Said Sora. Spongebob Cheered and did his happy dance and Patrick joined in.

Squidward with a board look said "Please, take your time to get back... for all I care..."

"Anytime you get hungry on your way back, be sure to stop by at my place." Said Mr. Krabs. "I'll be sure to cut the prices for ya boys as of thanks for saving our lives. Well... maybe not really cut the price..."

"Don't be strangers!" Said Sandy.

**(R&R)**


	3. Ep2 Mamamia! Save the Princess!

Kingdom Hearts: UW Ep.2 Mamamia! Save the Princess!

It was a bright and sunny day at the Mushroom Kingdom. At Princess Peach's Castle, the guards were sleeping heavily, when suddenly a big shadow covers the castle. One guard woke up and screamed when he saw what was coming. He knocked the other guard awake to show him what was coming and they both panicked to the throne room to tell the princess of Bowser invading with strange dark creatures. Peach hurried to the balcony to see what they were talking about and saw Bowser's pirate ships run by Goombas, Koopas, and Heartless shaped like Goombas and Koopas coming their way. So some security Toad guards came to try and escort Peach out. Geez, for a princess, they treat her like she's the president... but who could blame her? Unfortunately, when they reached the escape door, it was barged in by Bowser's army. They stormed in and took the Princess. "Mario, Help me!!!" She cried.

In the middle of a forest, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking towards a near by town. "Let's see if we can ask these people if they've seen our friends." When they got to town, a comosion was going on about the kidnapping of the princess.

"The princess has been kidnapped!" Said one townsman.

"Whoa... what else is new...?!" Said another sarcastically.

"Bowser has an new army of creepy creatures, that's what!" Said a third one.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy figured that these creepy creatures their referring might be the Heartless. Then, two plumbers, Mario and Luigi ran past the trio to where Bowser was heading. "Excuse us! We've got a princess to save!" Said Mario as Luigi followed along.

Sora and the other two looked at each other and figured that they should follow them in case if they get into trouble by running into the Heartless. The camera zooms out to see the map of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking as big as the houses. (Like the world map in Mario games when you pick where to go.) Sora and Donald followed the path to a plain with hills that look like wall towers, but Goofy was moving all over the place. When Sora and Donald stopped at where Mario and Luigi were supposed to be, Sora called out "Goofy...!"

Goofy saw where his friends stopped at and said "Oh... sorry..." as he caught up with Sora and Donald. The camera zoomed back in as Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around seeing that the two Italian men were nowhere to be seen. They were baffled on how they could have disappeared so quickly. Then Goofy looked to his left and said "Hey, maybe they crawled into that big green pipe over there!"

The trio walked up to the pipe and looked at it. "What makes you think they went down this thing?" Asked Sora in doubt.

"Well, their plumbers, right? So it could be possible that they went down in this pipe." Said Goofy as he jumped on top of the pipe.

Sora tried to stop him by saying "Goofy wait! You don't even know where that thing goes!" It was too late to hesitate as Goofy went down the pipe. Sora and Donald looked at each other and sighed as they followed him. As they went down the pipe, they bumped their heads and buts on the narrow areas until they reached the other end and fell on each other.

They got up and saw that they were in an underground tunnel. Then they found Mario and Luigi in a tight situation with Bowser's minions and the Heartless. One Goomba jumped towards Mario, trying to attack him with his head, but Mario jumped and knocked the Goomba with his fist above his head, sending the Goomba flying into the Goombas, Koopas, and Heartless. Luigi took out his hammer and started spinning around as fast as a top, hitting every enemy in his way. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped in to help out. Sora jumped on a Goomba and flattened it. Then he jumped on a Koopa, forcing it to hide in it's shell as Sora Swung his Keyblade like a Golf-club and hit the shell towards a group of other Koopas. Donald used his gravity spell to flatten Goomba-Heartless, then waked away any Goomba that was about to headbutt him. Goofy Charged through a crowed of Goombas, Koopas, and Heartless, pushing them in the air. They showed great effort, but the enemies just kept on coming back for more. Mario saw a block with eyes and a moving ? on it. He hit the block to get a feather which when he touched it, it gave him a cape. Mario floated in midair and smashed threw every single enemy.

When the battle was over, Mario walked up to Sora and friends and said "Thanks for coming to help us! I'm Mario, this is my little bro, Luigi."

"Hello!" Greeted Luigi.

Sora smiled and said "Don't mention it... I'm Sora!"

"I'm Donald Duck!"

"Pleased to meet ya, Mario and Luigi, I'm Goofy!"

"So... where are you guys headed?" Asked Sora.

Mario grunted and said "That big hot-breath, Bowser just kidnapped Princess Peach... again...!"

"You might not know it, but him kidnapping her is really getting old..." Said Luigi.

Sora then pondered and asked "We'll help! But first, have either of you guys met a guy named Riku and a mouse called King Mickey?" Mario and Luigi looked at each other then back at Sora and shocked their heads no. Sora sighed in discouragement. "Oh well, at least we made sure. Let's go find the princess!"

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, the guards stood next to each door, not allowing any one to come in unless they have important business. Then a shadow figure walked up to them and the guards allowed him in. The figure walked in and said "Heard that your kidnapping was a success, your gnarlyness!"

Bowser got up form his throne and said "Thank you, Kammy... Thanks to these creatures called Heartless, that fat cat offered me, kidnapping Peach was as easy as brimstone-pie!"

"My lord, I've come to tell you that the Mario Brothers are coming!" Warned Kammy.

Bowser snarled smoke out of his nose and said "I know that those two dumb plumbers are coming! Every time I kidnap the princess, they start running to her rescue! It's not the first time it's happened, you know!"

"But my lord, this times different! They are accompanied by three strangers that helped them get out of the trap you set for Mario and Luigi!"

Bowser grabbed Kammy by the throat and said "What?!?! Who would dare interfere with my plans?!?! Tell me now!!!"

Kammy gasped for air and said "It was a kid with a sword that looks like a giant key, a duck that uses magic, and a stupid looking dog with a shield..."

Bowser dropped Kammy on the floor and said "So that fat cat was right! There would be three pests that keep getting in his way! Hm... No matter... I have loads of surprises for them!" Bowser laughs evilly.

Back with Sora and friends, they looked a little beaten form many battles they had. "I hate it when Bowser has his Koopalings in our way to make it harder for us!" Said Mario.

"At least we made it to Bowser's castle..." Said Luigi.

When they got to the gate, they saw that the door was locked. Sora knew exactly what to do. He pulled his Keyblade out and aim it right at the lock. And just like that, the door opened. They walked in only to find a big mob of Heartless. Not to mention ones that are shaped like Koopas in armor, and ones that are shaped like Piranha Plants, and ones that look like Boos. Sora and friends took on their fighting positions and sprung into action. Sora ducked from a Boo-Heartless and cut off a Piranha Plant-Heartless's head. He saw a fire flower and grabbed it. His clothes turned red and white and his Keyblade was on fire. He spun around to create a fiery tornado, burning anything in it's path. Donald saw a ? block and hit it. He jumped to get the item that was actually a shell. Donald grunted in annoyance of being dressed in a shell. He curled up in the shell and started spinning so much until he launched through Armored Koopa-Heartless. He crashed through eight Koopa-Heartless with a crashing bowling sound. Goofy and Mario held each others arms and spun around with their shield and hammer, smashing the Heartless like a top. Luigi saw a metal mushroom and grabbed it to become "Metal-Luigi!!!" He took his metal hammer out and swung it left and right repeatedly at the Heartless. When the battle was over, the Heartless laid around all beaten up.

Sora and friends ran up the stairs only to be stopped by Kammy. Kammy laughed and said "You are a very impressive gang of fools! It's a shame you won't be able to save the princess this time!"

Sora and company were about to attack, but Donald held his hand in front of them and said "Hang on... I got this..." He took a few steps in front of Kammy as the song 'The Good, the Bad, the Ugly' played. Donald and Kammy eyed each other down. Donald moved his hands a little as if warming up for something, Kammy's hand twitched as if she were faking a draw of a gun. Donald and Kammy stuck their wand at each other and yelled "1... 2... 3!" Donald summoned a rock while Kammy summoned a pair of scissors. "Rock smashes scissors!"

Kammy groaned and said "Best two out of three!" They stuck their wands at each other again and yelled "1... 2... 3!" Kammy summoned a piece of paper while Donald summoned a rock. "Paper covers rock!"

The last round was under way. Tensions were high... well, not really... as they both yelled "1... 2... 3!" Donald summoned a pair of scissors while Kammy summoned a piece of paper. "Ha! Scissors cuts paper!" Kammy then threw her wand in the air and fell backwards as if she got shot by a bullet.

With Kammy defeated, they barged through the doors and saw Bowser in his throne. Surprised to see that they made it this far, he stood up and yelled "What?! How did you get past my army?! Bah... no matter! You won't take the princess from me! Not now... not ever again!!! Ha, ha, ha!!!" Bowser shot a fire ball at them as Sora deflected it with his Keyblade. Bowser hid in his shell to guard himself form his own fire ball. He popped back out with an evil grin on his face. Bowser jumped high in the air and did his ground-pound attack and our heroes spread out to avoid getting flattened. Sora and Mario then jumped high above Bowser. Sora swat Bowser on the face and Mario dragged his horn to the ground. Bowser, with his face smothered on the floor growled and used his spin attack to send Mario flying to the chandelier above. Then he charged right at Sora. Sora ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. He was knocked of his feet as he felt the sharpness of the spikes on Bowser's shell. He yelped in pain as he sky-rocketed in the air up to the chandelier, the one Mario landed on. Then Donald used his ice magic to freeze the floor, to make it slippery enough to make Bowser loose his balance and hit the wall. Bowser laid there feeling a little dizzy. Then, Goofy and Luigi started ridding Goofy's shield, sliding through the ice like lightning. Luigi pulled his hammer out, waiting for the right to to swing. When they got close enough to Bowser, Luigi swung his hammer at Bowser, making him slide through the floor. They hit him left, right, up, and down until Bowser felt upset to his stomach.

They were about to finish him off when someone creid "Not so fast, losers!" They turned their attention to where the voice came from. From behind a curtain revealed Bowser Jr. next to a cannon that had Princess Peach inside. "Anymore funny stuff, and I'll blast the Princess to the moon!"

Peach cried out for help as Donald, Goofy, and Luigi dropped their weapons. Bowser jumped up and said "That's my boy! Using threats to weaken your opponets! And speaking of which... I'm going to enjoy doing this, and have roost duck tonight!" Bowser started to huff up some air to make a massive fire-breath attack. Mario and Sora that were still up on the chandelier woke up and saw that their friends were in trouble. Mario than thought of an idea and whispered into Sora's ear of what their going to do. Sora smiled and nodded his head as they started to spin the chandelier around and around until it broke and started flying towards Bowser Jr. With the little mischief brat out cold, Sora and Mario used the star that fell out of Bowser Jr.'s shell and jumped right on Bowser. They beaten him up so bad that he could barely move. Mario then grabbed hold of Bowser's tail and swung him around and send him flying to a pool of lava.

Sora looked at the sinking Bowser and said "Is he gone for good?"

"Don't bet on it..." Said Mario in annoyance. "Bowser's been tossed into lava loads of times!" They got Peach out of the cannon.

"Oh... Mario... you saved me again..." Said Peach as she gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you so much too, Luigi." She fave Luigi a hug. "And thank you three for helping them..." She gave Sora a hug as well, making him blush.

Then when Peach backed away, Mario's star started glowing and accended to the air. Sora did his part in opening the gate. "Mamamia... What just happened?"

"That means we have to be on our way..." Said Sora.

"Are you sure you can't come to the celebration with us?" Asked Peach.

"We'll be back!" Said Donald. "Just remember to leave some left-overs form the party!"

"I don't think that would be possible..." Said Mario. "Cause Yoshi would be sure to eat every single bit..."

"Huh? Who's Yoshi?" Asked Goofy.

"A friend of ours," Said Luigi. "But we'll introduce you to him if you ever get back."

"We will." Said Sora as they all waved good-bey.

**(R&R)**


	4. Ep3 Heart of Courage

Kingdom Hearts: UW Ep.3 Heart of Courage

In a vast forest, a boy and a girl were standing on a bridge feeling sad because they have to say good bye. But they knew that they will meet again someday. So the girl gave the boy something to remember her by. An ocarina. They both gave each other a warm-hearted hug, and the boy left.

Outside of the forest, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked the fields of Hyrule, looking at the beauty of the land. "Garsh... this world sure is a work of art!" Said Goofy.

"Hey look! A castle town!" Said Donald pointing at a large white wall with a strong wooden drawbridge. "Let's go and see if we can find Riku and the King in there!"

When they got to town, they found that these were busy streets. They tried to ask the towns epople, but they were just to even spare a word. Then, Donald bumped into the boy and fairy form the forest. "Hey! Why don't you watch where your going, stupid kid?!"

The boy stared at him with an offended and mad look and said "Why don't you watch your bill?!"

"A smart alack, eh?! I oughtta tell your parents!!!"

"Well too bad for that, because I'm an orphan!!!"

"%$&#$##&%*$$!!!"

"... Sounds like you need to learn proper English, Quakers!!!"

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you!!!"

Donald and the boy were about to attack each other, but Sora came in and said "Knock it off!!!" Donald and the boy stared at each other with angry eyes. "Sorry about that, kid... He losses his temper real easily..."

The boy looked up to Sora and said "Your more mannered than you feathered quacking friend... I like you already! I'm Link, this is my guardian fairy, Navie!"

Navie flew up to them and said "Hi! Nice to meet you... uh...?"

"Sora."

"It's Donald Duck to you!"

"Hey there, I'm Goofy."

"You wouldn't happen to have met two people named Riku and King Mickey, would you?" Asked Sora. Link and Navie shook their heads no.

"Sorry... but I think I'll look for you if ever I bump into them!" Said Link, reassuring his new friends that he'll help them out.

Sora smiled and said "Thanks kid. Where are you heading anyway?"

"To Hyrule Castle to meet a princess named Zelda!" Said Link in pride.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy figured that the errand he was doing must be important. But by the looks of him, it might be difficult for him to get in to see Royal Family members. "Don't you think that the guards won't let you in?" Asked Goofy.

Link made a half-face smile and said "Don't worry... I'm a professional..."

Donald mumbled whispering "Yeah right, a professional...! Just because you have a sword and a shield, I don't think it means that they'll take you seriously! This I gotta see..."

"Hope that you can get front row seats...!" Said Link as he was about to go to the castle. Sora then had a feeling of being helpful.

So he stopped Link and said "Wait! How about we help you out?"

"Thanks, but I can take care of my self..." Said Link.

"Well, who knows... whatever quest your on could be alot easier if you had help..." Persuaded Sora.

"He does have a point, Link..." Said Navie.

Link took a moment of thinking and said "...Okay, let's go!"

At the castle, they saw that the gate was closed tight, and that there were guards everywhere outside the castle. "Garsh... How do we get in? Should we ask the guard?"

They went up to the guard, asked him and he said "No!!! Go away!"

They walked away as Sora said "Time for plan B..." That's when they met a little red-haired girl named Malon.

"Hey, you Malon from the market!" Said Link, a little overjoyed to see her.

Malon giggled and said "Mh-hm... I followed you because I have a favor to ask of you and your friends."

"Well what do ya need, little lady?" Said Goofy, figuring she could be from a farm.

"Could you go and see if you can find my father, who left to deliver milk to the castle?" Asked Malon. "He must have fallen asleep on his way..."

"Sure, I'll go look for him!" Said Link. They went up to the guard and told him of why they need to go in. The guard then said "Well... alright... but make it quick!" He opened the gate allowing them to go in. When they found Malon's father and woke him up, they told him that his daughter was waiting for him.

"Oh gosh... She's really gonna let me have it..." Said Talon as he rushed to Malon. Sora and friends then saw a small hole. It was so small that niether Sora or Goofy could fit in. So they decided to let Donald and Link in.

Link frowned and said "Fine... but only as long as he doesn't go first so that I won't have to look at his big fat feathered but!"

"Hey!!!" Cried Donald in an offended voice.

Link and Donald crawled through the hole and after a short wait for Sora and Goofy, Link and Donald opened the side door. They walked through the hallway to find themselves heading for a court yard, where a girl in a royal dress peaks through a little window. They approached her as she gasped, felling a little startled. "Who... Who are you?" Asked Zelda in confusion. "Wait... that blue light... is that a... fairy?"

Link in confusion said "Uh... yeah... what else does it look like? A pixie?!"

"Then... you wouldn't happen to have The Spiritual Stone of Forest, would you? That green shinny stone?" Asked Zelda so eagerly.

"Uh... yeah... How did you know that I have something like that?" Asked Link.

Zelda explained to them of a dreamed she had sometime ago, about dark clouds over all of Hyrule, a beam of light breaking through the clouds, a figure holding a green stone and a fairy flying by it's side. Sora and friends had their jaws dropped in awe of what a crazy dream she had. Then she realized that she forgot her manners, so she said "I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule! I have a legend to tell all of you... The three goddesses who created this world had left a powerful triangle known as the Triforce! However... there was fear that the Triforce could fall into the wrong hands, so the Six Sages build the Temple of Time and sealed it away into a stone door called the Door of Time! Only one that has the three Spiritual Stones and play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time would be able to open the door!"

"Sheesh... there sure is alot of things that have to relate to time, isn't there?" Said Sora, feeling sick of hear something before 'of time.' Then, a big heavily build man in dark armor came in.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything..." Said the man in a deep sinsiter voice.

Zelda stared at him and said "Ganondorf... are you forgetful of how to get around the castle?! My father is in his throne!"

Ganondorf made a silent laugh and said "It's very nice to see you too, your highness..." Then he made a scary stare at Sora and friends, as if he sees them as a threat to some sort of plan he has in mind. "Well then... I best be on my way to meet your father, so if you'll excuse me..." He walks away with a scary smile.

"Man... That guy gives me the creeps!" Said Sora.

"That was Ganondorf... leader of the Geroudos..." Said Zelda. "They hail at the west of Hyrule. Although he has gained my father's trust, I grow uneasy... I believe the clouds in my dream symbolize that man... I've told my father of the dream, however, he does not believe that it was a prophecy... I'm... I'm afraid that Ganondorf is plotting to rule over the entire kingdom with an iron fist... and he intends to gain the Triforce in order to do it..."

"Do you have any plans to stop him from doing so?" Asked Goofy.

"Yes... I have!" Said Zelda. "We need the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time to open the door! I'll keep the ocarina here with me while all four of you go find the other two stones!"

"Hang on... how do we get out of here?" Said Donald, knowing that they'll get in trouble with the guards.

"Don't worry... I'll help you on that..." Said a women in armor. "I am Impa... I am in charge of protecting the princess... we will use the secret way to the fields. Come!"

Outside the town walls, Impa showed them that they need to go to a volcanic mountain called Death Mountain, home of the rock people called the Gorons. "Death Mountain... very friendly name for a race of friendly rock people... Said Donald sarcastically.

"On the foot of Death Mountain is Kakoriko Villaige, where I was born and raised." Said Impa. "The fate of Hyrule rests with you Link... don't let us down..." She then disappeared without a trace.

Link then went south, to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's confusion. "Umm... aren't we supposed to be going that way?" Asked Sora.

"There's someone I have to go see first! You guys can go on and head for the village, I'll catch up with you later!" Said Link as he continued on to the forest.

Sora looked at the village and then at Link, so he figured that he should follow him instead. In the Lost Woods, they were having a hard time trying to get through the pathways. Everytime they went down one path, they find themselves in the same area they were at. Frustrated by the twists and turns they've been taking, they sat down to rest. Then Link heard a faint music being played. He got up and followed the music as Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed along. When they got to where the music was being heard very clearly, they saw a girl in green clothes, sitting on a tree stump and playing along on her own ocarina.

Link approuched her saying "Sairi!!!"

Sairi stopped playing and when she saw her friend, she got up and said "Link!!!" They both gave each other a big hug. Sora looked at them and pictured himself and Kairi doing that sort of embrace when they get back together, a tear shed from his face. Donald and Goofy cheered him up. "It's so great to see you! Who are they?"

"These are my new friends! ... and a duck..." Said Link as Donald sneered at him.

Sairi greeted them "Pleasure to meet you... Is there something you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Gorons and their Spiritual Stone of Fire..." Said Link.

After Sairi told them all about what they need to know, Link hugged her good-bye. "Where ever you go, when you play my song, you can hear the spirits of the forest and we can talk to each other, even though were so far apart..." Link smiled feeling great that they can always communicate with each other, no matter how far they are from one another.

When they got to Kakoriko Village, they saw that the town wasn't very populated, but at least it's a friendly village. Navie looked up and saw a gate and a guard protecting it. They came up to him and he said "Sorry but no one goes through here without permission from the king himself!" So they showed him a letter from Zelda that could convince the guard, and it worked. As they were walking up the mountain to Goran City, they were ambushed by Heartless that were shaped like skeletons with deadly looking swords and shields.

Link pulled out his weapons and asked "What are those?!"

"Heartless!" Answered Sora as he jumped up and clashed his Keyblade with one Heatless' sword. Donald casted his time spell on Heartless that were about to dog-pile on him. He then pulled their limbs off one by one, and with no hurry too. Goofy placed his shield on the floor with it's face on the ground and spun it like a top towards the feet of the Heartless, making them trip. Link stabbed his sword into a Heartless' head, then he pulled out his slingshot and shoot three Deku nuts into it's eyes. When the battle was over, they eased themselves as an applause sounded to their surprise.

They looked up and saw rock people cheering them for destroying the Heartless. "I'm guessing they are the Gorons..." Said Sora. They escorted them to their chief who is known to his people as Darunio.

When they told him that they want a stone, Darunio said "Well there are alot of stones laying around here, but fell free to carry some as a souvenir! Which would you like?" When they told him that they want the Spiritual Stone, he said "Oh... of course... let me just.... What......?!?!?! You also want the Spiritual Stone of Fire?!"

"So... uh... can we have it?" Asked Goofy.

"Not so fast! I'm not just going to lend it to you, and nothing you say is going to change my mind!" Said Darunio, almost shaking the whole room. "If you want it so badly, then why don't you go prove that you deserve it by going into the Dodongo's Cavern and do a little pest control job for us! If you succeed, then maybe... just maybe, we can talk about the Stone..."

When they left the city and headed for the caveren, Sora said "Well... He seems rather trusting..." When they entered the cave, they felt a little hot from the heat. "Man... If only they had given us some water to keep us cool..."

As they went deep into the cave, they saw a bright reddish light, and it was hotter than what they felt. When they reached the room that had a lava pool, Donald looked back and gasped in fear. He tapped on Sora's shoulder and pointed at what he was looking at. When they saw what Donald was staring at, their jaws dropped in shock when they saw a giant dinosaur called King Dodongo. They shook out of their frozen state and started to attack it, but the scale of the monster was so tough, that no sword could slice through it easily. Link saw a bomb plant called a Bomb-flower. The Dodongo breathed in some air getting ready to breath fire at them. Sora and friends stood frozen in fear, as Link quickly picked up the bomb-flower. "Through it at the mouth, Link!" Cried Navie as Link did so. The monster swallowed it and it exploded, making it collapsed to the floor dead.

"Thanks Link, we owe you one..." Said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy sighed in relief.

When they came outside, they saw Darunio waiting for them. He smiled, laughed and said "Well done!!! You've really proved to me that you deserve to be entrusted with the Spiritual Stone after all!" He then pulled from behind his back, the Spiritual Stone of Fire. "The last stone, the Spiritual Stone of Water is with the fish people known as the Zora, they live south east not far from Kakoriko Village. Brothers... let us give thanks to our new brothers!" They were about to give them a big hug, but knowing that because of how strong they were, Sora and company ran for their lives.

They ran all the way to a farm called Lon Lon Ranch. They stopped to catch their breath. Then, they were greeted by a red pony. "Uh... hey there... uh..." Said Sora as he looked under the pony. "Girl... This hoers seems to like us..."

"Oh... hello again!" Said Malon, feeling happy to see them.

"Malon! We didn't think we would see you again soon..." Said Donald.

"So this is your farm? It looks nice!" Said Link.

Malon giggled and said "Yeah... it's great, but my father's usually lazy when it comes to working at the farm. So Mr. Ingo has to do all the work around here. Sometimes, I wish that my father would more active so that Mr. Ingo wouldn't be so grumpy..." The horse walked up to Malon. "Oh yeah... this is my friend Epona! Isn't she cute? My mother said Epona will be my friend as long as I take care of her."

"That's very sweet... don't you think?" Said a voice that came form an owl. They were a little surprised that they didn't know that the owl was there the whole time. "Don't be afraid... I'm an old friend of the Great Deku Tree!"

Link looked at him and said "What do you want?"

"I came to help you on your quest to save Hyrule from that suspicious brute, Ganondorf!" Said the owl. "If you are to head for the home of the Zora, then hang on to my talons. They waved good-bye to Malon as they held on to the owl's talons.

When they were almost there, Sora asked the owl "Um... exactly, what dose a Zora look like?"

The owl shrugged and said "Beats me... They don't come out too much... But I believe you'll know when you see them... toddles..." He lets them go when he was above a river. Sora and Friends screamed as they plumbed to the water. They looked up to find a huge waterfall.

"What gives?! It's just a waterfall!" Said Donald in annoyed confusion.

Link looked at the waterfall more closely and couldn't help but notice a big black square in the middle. "No... it's not just a waterfall, it's a gate to the Zora's home!" So he got up and ran straight through the waterfall, as Sora and friends followed. They found themselves in a beautiful Caribbean called Zora's Domain. The moment of sight seeing, however, was not to last when Bubble like Heartless and Octorock like Heartless appeared. Sora and Donald combined their thunder spell to generate a thunder strike at the Heartless. Goofy and Link were about to have rocks being shot at them, so they decided to stand by each other's side to deflect every rock that came at them. After the battle, they were welcomed to see the King of their race, who was feeling worried for his daughter, Ruto.

"We've had a feeling that she fled to Lake Hylia, that's far to the south west." Said a Zora guard, filling our heroes with exhausting discouragement. "But, there is a short cut to the lake that's at the bottom of our pool near the waterfall and... huh...? Where'd they go?"

Later, at Lake Hylia, Sora and friends emerged from the water and called out for Ruto, but there was no answer. Then, Goofy spoted a message in a bottle floating. He picked it up and opened the bottle to see what it was. "Hey fellas!" He Cried. "Look what I've found! A message in a bottle!"

"What does it say?" Asked Sora.

Goofy cleared his voice and said "Let's see now, 'Help me! I am trapped in side Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly! I need help getting out of here, so please, come as soon as you get this message! Ruto... P.S. Don't tell my father...' That's what it says..."

They know at that moment if that was the case, then they have to save the fish princess. One question ran to their minds though... where is this thing called Jabu-Jabu? They asked the Zora who he was and they said that he's a whale that lives at the top of the waterfall, and they called his chamber, Zora Fountain. They also told them that he will open his mouth, only if food was offered to him. So they caught a fish in a bottle and entered the fountain. They were stunned in awe to see how big the whale was. They placed the fish in front of him and, just like that, he opened his mouth, big and wide, sucking in anything that was in his suction. Inside the whale, they got up and saw how nasty, yet cool the inside of the mouth was.

To Sora, Donald, and Goofy, this was a case of dajavu. They walked down his throt until they found who they were looking for. Princess Ruto. They walked up to here and asked if she's who there looking for.

Ruto slapped her face and said "I can't believe this... I just send a message in a bottle in hope that someone heroic would come to my rescue but instead I get a couple of weirdos like you!"

"Well hey, your not exactly my type either!" Said Link.

Ruto turned her back and said "Well I don't need any help! I'll handle this myself!" As she walked away, all of a sudden, they came face to face with a inner-organ monster called Barbarebous. The monster shot it's electricity from it's antenu at the team, but Sora absorbed it with his Keyblade like a lightning rod, and pushed it back. Donald used his gravity spell to flatten the jellyfish that were defending the germ. The monster then lifted from the floor and started spinning. Goofy flung his sword straight at the core of the monster. Frozen in it's track, Link stabbed his sword though the monster as it exploded all over our heroes.

"Bleck! This is not my idea of a trip to the doctor!" Said Sora.

Ruto was amazed at what they did for her. She sighed and said "I have a confession to make... you see, I was hiding so that I wouldn't have to face an arranged marriage..." She pulled out the Spiritual Stone of Water. "This was a gift from my mother... She said whom ever I give it to will become my husband... and I believe, I know who to entrust it with..." She gave it to Link and gave him a wink. Sora and friends chuckled as Link blushed.

"Come on! As if I would get married at an early age!" Said Link.

As they were on their way back to the castle, they couldn't help but notice smoke at where the castle is. They knew that there was trouble going on. They ran to the walls and the first thing they saw was Impa and Zelda on a white hoers. They were trying to get away from someone. When they past their friends, Zelda threw the ocarina and it splashed into the moat. When the white hoers was out of sight, they felt that someone behind them. It was Ganondorf on his scary black hoers.

Ganondorf growled in anger saying "I lost them!!!" Then he saw Sora and friends. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hyrule boy scouts! Which way did they go?! Tell me!!!" They all were silent. "So... you think you can protect them from me... do you?!" They all pulled their weapons out only to have Ganondorf laugh at them "You think you can handle me?! Fools!" He raised his hand and shot a harmful spell at them, pushing them back. "Do you not know who you are dealing with?! I am Ganondorf!!! And soon... I will rule the world!!!" He then road his horse to the west.

When Ganondorf was out of sight, Link dived into the moat and picked up the Ocarina of Time. And then he drifted into an odd state of seeing a vision. He heard a voice. "Link... It's me, Zelda... I must tell you something before you open the Door of Time... When you play this song I will not be here anymore... At least I can entrust the ocarina and this song to you..." When Link played the song he learned form Zelda, she disappeared. "Play the song in front of the alter in the Temple of time... You must get the Triforce before Ganondorf dose."

When Link slowly opened his eyes, Donald yelled in his ear "Hey, wake up!!! What were you doing falling asleep in the moat?! You got the ocarina, let's go to the temple!" When they got to the temple Link stood infront of the alter.

The alter read "Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones and plays the Song of Time with the sacred ocarina is right wise worthy to enter the door of time." When Link was about to play the song, the ocarina started to glow and ascend to the air. Sora knew what to do and unlocked the gate.

"Well, we better get going..." Said Sora.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Said Link.

"Yeah, but we'll be back!" Said Sora. "Let us know how it turns out!" They left the temple to get to the Gummie Ship. Link played the Song of Time and the Kokerie's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire were placed on the three holes. The stone door then opened. Link and Navie entered.

"Link... isn't that...?" Said Navie as she flew to a blade that was standing up right, stuck in a pedestal in the center of a platform. "It is... it's the sacred evil destroying blade... the Master Sword..." Link came up to it and pulled the sword right out as a walls of blue light surrounded him and Navie.

Then, out of the blinding light was a big dark figure. It was Ganondof. "Excellent! As I had thought... you held the keys to the Door of Time! You just lead me into the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce is now close to my reach! Yes... I owe it all to you kid..." He laughs evilly as he fades into the light.

**(R&R)**


	5. Ep4 Key of the Dead

Kingdom Hearts: UW Ep.4 Key of the Dead

In a dark, foggy, eerie forest, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked around very slowly, feeling that the place could be haunted. "Garsh... And I thought Halloween Town and Hades' Underworld were scary..." Said Goofy in a shivering voice.

As they walked on, all they could see was rows and rows of nearly dead trees as if there is no sign of civilization anywhere. Then something caught Sora's eye. He turned and saw some weired dog like figures eating something. Sora took a good look at what they were eating, and when he did, his eyes widened in horror when he saw that those creatures were eating a dead man. And to make matters worse, the dogs spotted them. "Heartless?"

Donald and Goofy stepped back with fear. "I don't think we want to stick around and find out!!!" Cried Donald as he turned and ran for his life. Sora and Goofy decided to do the same as the dogs chased after them. As they panted while running, the dogs were getting closer. Fortunately, they were able to find a house ahead. They ran up to the doors and opened it. They hurried inside and closed the doors just in time before the dogs could get in. They sighed in relief. Their jaws then dropped in awe when they saw how huge the foyer was.

"Look at this place!" Said Sora. "Wonder who lives here." Then they heard a gun shot from the right side of the room.

"Well, who ever lives here might be someone hostile..." Said Donald. They've decided to follow that sound. They found themselves in a hallway where there were windows. When they walked in, one of the dogs jumped right in. "Wak! They just don't know when to give up!" The dog lunged at them, but then someone shot it down as it fell to the ground dead. They looked at where the shot came from.

A woman in what looked to be a police uniform stood there with the gun pointing at the dog. The woman put the gun away and said "You three were lucky that I was around... Other wise you would have been a zombie buffet!"

"Zombie?!?!" Cried the terrified idiots.

"I told you that there was something ominous about this world! But no... you have to land here, believing that Riku and the King might be here!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that this is a world based off of a horror movie?!" Argued Sora.

"Might I ask your names before I arrest you for interfering with police work?" Asked the woman with a suspicious look. That seems like a good first impression...

"Sora, ma'am."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"Hm... well, now that I look at you, you guys don't seem dangerous... I'm Jill, Jill Valentine." Then the dog got up and turned to them showing the Heartless symbol on it's head. Jill gasped and said "Look out!!!" Sora swung the Keyblade right before the dog bit him. Then more dogs with Heartless symbols appeared. Donald and Goofy joined in with Sora.

"We'll handle this!" The dogs did a running start only to get hit by small fire balls Sora and Donald made. "Too easy..."

Jill was amazed by what she saw. "Impressive... But might I ask what are some people like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, were here looking for some friends." Said Sora.

"I'm in a search for a friend myself. You wouldn't happen to have ran into a guy named Chris, would you?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy thought about it and Sora said "Nope, we just got here."

Jill sighed in discouragement. "Well, maybe Barry and Wesker will contact me when they find him."

Goofy then said "Maybe, we can help each other find our friends!" Sora and Donald looked at Goofy thinking that he was being nuts.

"I'd appreciate it, thanks..." Said Jill as they sought out to explore the haunted hallways.

Of course, little did our heroes knew was that they were being watched by Pete and Wesker. They were both in the underground research lab, mixing samples of the T-Virus with Heartless D.N.A. Pete was showing some impatiens. "This is ridiculous! Why are you wasting your time using those undead freaks that are not mixed with D.N.A. samples of the Heartless?! I'm telling ya, zombie Heartless will make a great army!"

"Need I remind you, I have little intention on having an army of demons that hunger for hearts..." Said Wesker.

"Now you look here!" Cried Pete in anger. "I didn't come to this world to have my offer be rejected by a..." Pete was interrupted by Wesker pointing a gun at him. Pete's anger turned to cowardliness as he made a nervous smile. "Hey... I was just playin... No need for violence to tell me other wise..."

Wesker lowered his gun and said "Don't worry... I'll make sure that with the T-Virus mixed with Heartless D.N.A., I might make an exception... Besides, injecting the creatures with the new virus sample is taking longer than I thought it was suppose to..."

"And uh... you did say something about getting a different kind of virus that was one of Umbrella's latest work... weren't you?" Said Pete as Wesker made a silent evil laugh.

Back with Sora and friends, they were caught in a sticky situation with human-zombie like Heartless. Two Heartells were about to grab him by the shoulders, but Sora shook them off and sliced their heads off, then pushed them to the other ones. Donald used his fire spell to blast through Heartless stomachs. Goofy swung his shield, bashing Heartless by the head. Jill shot at any Heartless that was coming closer. One Heartless grabbed her, but she pulled out her stun-gun, zapped the Heartells, and kicked it to the wall. The battle was over.

Sora rubbed his forehead with his back wrist and said "Man... we barely made it out..." Then they saw a messed up picture on the floor. Jill picked it up and saw some words that were inscribed on the back.

"What's this? 'Jessica Trevor.... died from virus....? Lisa Trevor.... success yet slow in transformation.....? George Trevor..... Disposed?!'" When Jill finished reading, she looked up to her friends and said "... These three were a family that believed to had died in the mid-60s... Something tells me that someone planed it to happen, or something else..."

Then, they heard someone scream. "What was that?!" Cried Goofy.

"It sounds like it came form over there!" Said Donald as they all went through a door to a library. At first all they see were books on shelves, and ladder to the higher floor.

"It's nice to see you... still alive, Roxas..." Said a voice. They looked around and saw a member of Organization 13.

"The Organization!!!" Cried Donald as he pulled out his staff.

Jill then heard a slivering sound. She turned around and said "I think we have other problems to worry about!" Sora and friends turn to be frozen in shock by the sight of a giant snake.

"Seems as though you have a long way to go to survive the horrors of this world..." Said the Organization member ran, leaving our heroes to fight the snake. The snake lunged at them. They dodged and Sora threw his Keyblade at the serpent zombie, but it was only enough to make it mad as the Keyblade bounced off. The snake was about to swallow him whole, but Donald stroke thunder at the mouth. The snake hissed in anger as it crawled up the ladder. Sora and company stood and watched for the snake to leap off at them. Jill shoot at the mouth to help the snake fail in it's attack. Goofy then slammed his the edge of the shield on the snake's head. The snake slowly stood up and Sora saw an opportunity to finish the mutated reptile off. When the snake opened it's mouth real wide, Sora threw the Keyblade like a spear and it stabbed right through the mouth. The snake died as Sora and friends saw a girl named Rebbecca.

Rebbecca saw them and asked "Who... who are you?"

"Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team!"

"Alpha Team?! Thank goodness..." Said Rebbecca in a hope filled voice. "Who are they?"

"Some friends who got lost while looking for their friends." Responded Jill.

"Garsh... You managed to survived this long on your own?" Asked Goofy in awe.

Rebbecca sighed and said "Well... I was with some members of Bravo Team... but they all died... I'm glad that Alpha Team came!"

Sora smirked and said "So it's like Alpha is better than Bravo..."

Rebbecca made an angry stare, but then cooled down, smirked and responded "At least I'm not a dim witted looking traveler..."

"Hey!" Snapped Sora.

"She does have a point... Sir Land-a-lot!" Said Donald.

"Who's side are you on?! Me or some police wanna-be girl?!" Yelled Sora.

"Okay... that's enough!" Said Jill, feeling annoyed to deal with a little brat rivalry.

Then Jill's communicator went off. She answered it. "Jill, how are you holding up?"

"Barry? I'm doing fine, I've managed to find some help and one of the members of Bravo Team!" Said Jill.

"Good!"

"Did you find Chris or Wesker?"

"Neither... but I'll keep looking! I'm at the cottage house outside the courtyard, think you can get there?" Asked Barry.

"I think so, over! Let's go!"

Later, at the front of the cottage, Sora and company were thinking about who should go in and check it out. They all then looked at Goofy, and Goofy looked back at them with a confused look then to a worried face knowing that their going to let him in to see what's inside. He walked backwards slowly, turned slowly, walked forward slowly then started to run. Sora and Donald caught him and pushed him inside. Then they quickly closed the door with Donald saying "Don't worry, Goofy! We're right behind ya... Way, way behind ya..."

Goofy made a big loud gulp as he nervously sneak around the creepy halls of the eree cottage. As he walked the halls of the mutated undead, he found a hole. When he looked in, he saw eight evil red eyes with a horrible hiss. When Goofy shined a light at the creature, he gasped in fright to find that it was a giant spider. He screamed and ran as fast as he could.

Back outside, Sora and friends heard the scream and started to fear for the worst. Goofy reached a bed room with a ladder that leads down. When he looked in, he saw two reptile monsters jump at him. He screamed and ran away. He then ran into a swarm of bees, a pack of red skinned zombies, and a huge plant. All the screams they were hearing were making them feel guilty for him.

"A moment of silence... for a fallen comrade..." Said Jill as they all started crying. Then Goofy opened the door and closed the it behind him in a panic. He breathed heavily as a sign that he was running like a mad man. "What happened?"

"#*#$*%##$*&%%*#*$$##%%%*#&!!!" Said Goofy in a panic.

They noticed that he was so scared that he couldn't talk right. "Wow! Goofy, slow down!" Goofy stopped and took deep breathes until he was calm. "Now, tell us what you saw..."

When Goofy finished his story of what he experienced, they all had their jaws dropped. "And you didn't see Chris or Barry anywhere?" Goofy shock his head no. "Well, then they could be in trouble!"

Sora said nervously "... Okay... were behind you all the way, Jill..."

"Aw... hey, don't worry... If you ever get scared, big sister, Rebbecca will protect you..." Said Rebbecca humorously

"Hey! Not funny!" Yelled Sora.

When they went inside, they fought many of the Heartless that possessed the monsters Goofy encountered. Some Red-Zombie Heartless were about to claw Sora, but Rebbecca managed to shoot them in the head. She smirked as Sora said "Their attentions were on me, ya know!"

"Early birds gets the worm..." Said Rebbecca making Sora grumble.

Donald cast a frost spell at the Hunter Heartless and Jill shot them dead. Goofy charged through the swarm of Bee Heartless and crashed on into a Zombie Heartless and he punched it's head off. Rebbecca shot at the bats, but they were getting too close. Sora swat the bats away as they slammed to the wall. "Hey! I had it under control!" Yelled Rebbecca.

"Early bird gets the worm..." Rebbecca made a mad look, hating the fact that Sora used her own comment against her. Then, they all of a sudden fell through the floor. They slid down the hole and landed to find themselves in a giant spider's nest. They looked around to see if no monsters were around. Rebbecca jumped out of nowhere, scaring Sora half to death.

As Rebbecca laughed, Sora complained "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Then they heard Jill gasped when she saw that the walls and ceiling were covered with web covered victims. Rebbecca took a good look at one of the dead bodies.

Sora saw that it was an opportunity for pay back. So he snuk up on her and made a loud roar. "Nice try..." Said Rebbecca with a board look. "You got a little saliva dangling on the left..." Sora wiped his mouth in annoyance. Then Rebbecca gasped saying "Guys look out!"

Sora wasn't taking it seriously, thinking that she's trying to trick him again. Unaware to him was that a giant Heartless spider was about to bite him, luckily though, someone shot the spider on the head. Sora turned and his pupil grew small when he saw the spider. It started to fall on top of him. "Crap..." Said Sora, then he rolled out of the way. The spider landed on the floor dead. They all saw that the shot came from Chris who was with Barry.

"Chris! Barry!" Cried Jill in relief. When Chris explained how he got separated, they all started to ponder on this. "Are you seirious?! An Umbrella Reaserche Lab is underneath this whole house?!"

"Yeah... This could be evidence that Umbrella was involved in the murders!" Said Chris with a hunch. "We better head deeper into the facility!" They all agreed and let Chris lead the way. When they reached the deepest level of the lab, they saw that their were loads of containers with strange organs in them. What creeped them out the most was the monster known as the Tyrant 2.0. Then, they heard a laugh that was familiar to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They looked around and saw Pete with Wesker.

"Wesker?" Said Barry, confused on what's going on.

"This guy is Wesker?" Asked Sora. "What's he doing with Pete?"

"Glad you asked! You see, we made a deal that Wasker will get Umbrella's latest virus experiment while he turns most of those monsters into an undead abomination army of Heartless!"

"Of course, I knew it wouldn't be done if I didn't have anyone create a diversion..." Said Wesker.

"You set the team up?!" Said Jill in anger.

"Exelent thinking... Jill..." Said Wesker as he made an evil laugh. "That was Umbrella's intention anyway... however, I don't need them any more... and you are no longer of use to me!"

The battle between the heroes and the villains began. Sora cast thunder at Wesker which he avoided and pulled out his army knife. Wesker swung multiple lunges at Sora as Sora backed away to dodge every swing of the blade. Pete charged right at Donald and Barry and slammed them to some computers. Barry took a electrical weir and shocked Pete with it. Pete shook his head and made an angry sneer. Pete then called in Zombie and Human/Bug Heartless. A Zombie Heartless clawed at Jill only to miss and have her shock it with her stun-gun. Rebbecca shot the Man Bugs to death as Chis sliced through the freaks with his knife. Goofy and Jill stood behind Goofy's shield as Jill said "I shot, you charge!" They both smashed through the Heartless like crazy. Barry and Donald were busy shooting the Zombie Heartless with their bullets and fire spells. Pete then came face to face with Chris and challenged him in a fist fight. Chris lunged three punches and missed each one. Pete blocked one punch with his arm and punched Chris in the gut. Chris then did an upper cut punch on Pete's chin. Pete through one punch only to get his left rib hit. Chris then punched Pete in the face, knocking him out.

Sora's Keyblade met with Weskers knife as they eyed each other down with angry looks. Wesker then made Sora trip on his back by pulling Sora's leg with his foot. "Your an excellent swords man, boy... but your still a little sloppy...!"

Sora grunted in pain and said "Maybe... but that doesn't mean I'm not smart!" He then cast his fire spell into Wesker's eyes, making him yelp in pain. Sora pushed him self back up and started beating up Wesker. He swung to the left swung to the right, to the left, right, left, right, left, right... You get the idea... When Wesker was feeling worn out from the battle, he lifted the device that awakens the Tyrant saying "Don't imagine that you have won!" He pressed the button and the Tyrant awoken. "Behold... the Tyrant 2.0... It's beautiful..." The Tyrant then lunged it's longest claw at Wesker, killing him. It threw Wesker at the side then turned to Sora and company.

"Not good...!" Said Donald as the Tyrant charged at them, though Chris fired at the weak spot, making the Tyrant fall to the floor face down.

"Wesker..." Whispered Chris in anger.

Then they saw that Pete had regained consciousness and opened the portal back to Maleficent's Head Quarters. "Whis I could stick around... but I just don't have the time! Ha, ha, ha!!! And I think I'll keep this as a souvenir..." He held the capsule that had the tissue sample of the T-Virus mixed with Heartless D.N.A. up to his face and felt.

"Not so fast!" Cried Donald as he headed for the portal, which closed before he could jump in. "Dog-gone-it! He got away again!"

"The selfdestruct system has been activated! all peronales must evacuate imediatly!"

"Not again..." Said Rebbecca.

Barry picked Donald up and said "Don't worry about Wesker's partner in cirme! We have to get to the helicopter landing zone!" They headed for the elevator and went to the ladder. Jill went first, followed by Barry, Donald, and Goofy. Chris and Sora started to climb along as Rebbecca was about to join them when Zombies started to grab her. Chris and Sora saw what was happening and jumped right on top of the zombies.

"Rebbecca, Go!" Said Sora.

"But what about..." Hesitaited Rebbecca.

"Don't worry about us! Just go! That's an order!" Said Chris as Rebbecca climbed the ladder. Jill and the others were at the elevator that leades to the landing zone. They waited for the others to catch up. Rebbecca caught up with them with tears in her eyes.

Jill walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?"

Rebbecca sobbed and said "Chris... and Sora... they saved me from being eaten... and..." Donald and Goofy gasped in saddness and started crying. "I'm so sorry Sora... for being such a jerk to you... if... if only you and Chris were here... I'd... I'd..."

"Look!" Said Barry, pointing at Chris and Sora who were alive and well.

Sora, with a little tear in his eye said "Don't enterupt her... let her go on..."

Rebbecca gasped in joy, then slowly made an angry face and said "I'd punch him in the face! Then kick in in the crouch! You had me worried about you guys!"

Sora made a smirk, disbelieving what she was saying. When they got on the elevator and went up, they felt a quick quake. "What the?!" Cried Chris in shock.

They got off the elevator and found that the Tyrant still lives. Sora jumped and was about to hit the Tyrant, but it caught him by the throat. Rebbecca shot the Tyrant's legs to make him drop Sora. Sora moved away from the Tyrant as Goofy threw his shield at the Tyrant's head. It hit, but it was effective only a little bit. The Tyrant charged at them as they dodged by splitting up into different directions. Jill threw a grenade at the monstrosity and it was successful, if she wanted to make it angry. Donald cast his frost spell to freeze the beast's arm. But it set it's arm free just as easy. No matter what they try, they just could not kill it.

"Gwarsh... No matter what we try, we just can't kill it!" Said Goofy. That's when the helicopter pilot dropped a rocket launcher for them to use against the Tyrant.

Chris picked it up, aimed it at the Tyrant and said "Smile you son of a..." He launched the rocket and destroyed the Tyrant.

"Only three more minutes before the place blows!" Said Barry. Then, the photo Jill had the whole time started to glow and float in midair. Sora knew that it means it's time to unlock the gate.

"We got our own escape route! We'll see you guys when we get to your town!" Assured Sora.

"Wait!" Said Rebbecca as she approached Sora with angry steps. "I've got something to say to you!"

"Yeah?! What?!" Asked Sora in a fighting voice.

Then Rebbecca hugged him to Sora's surprise saying "Thanks for saving me..." She then gave him a kiss o the cheek making his full face blush. Donald and the others laughed sheepishly.

When Sora, Donald, and Goofy beamed up to the Gummie Ship, and Chris and the others got on the helicopter and flew far enough from the mansion, the entire mansion exploded. Chis looked at the sun rising as Jill laid her head on Chris' right shoulder to sleep. Rebbecca slept on the floor and Barry held a picture of his family saying "I think it's about time I retire... so that I can spend the rest of my life with my wife and kids..."

**(R&R)**


	6. Ep5 Rebellion in the Walls

Kingdom Hearts: UW Ep.5 Rebellion in the Walls

In the corner of a dark, messy ale, our three heroes took a peek of what the streets look like. They saw that there was a big population of people crowding the streets on foot and in flying vehicles of different shapes and sizes.

Still hiding in the ale, Sora and friends pondered about this. "This world has a huge population… Where never going to find Riku or the king here…" Said Donald, knowing that checking the entire city could be like an act of suicide.

Sora didn't care. He was going to find their friends weather it takes him a day or an eternity. "Were going to look for them, even if this world is heavily populated!" Said Sora as he ran out before them, bumping into a Krimson Guard.

The guard turned, looked at him and said "What do you think your doing here? This area has been locked down! I'm going to have to place you under arrest!"

"What? For being in a restricted zone without knowing?" Asked Sora, a little offended.

The Guard was about to shock him when he was hit on the neck by a guy named Jak, with an ottsel named Daxter on his shoulder. "That's right, muscle-head! You don't go messing around with Orange-Lightning and his big companion! Hiya!" Jak covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"You new guys should be careful… Disobeying even one law of this city is a one way ticket to the joint!" Said Jak. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grew nervous now that they found out that this world is very hostile and under the control of a dictator. "If you'd like, you can help us out against Baron Praxis!"

"Sure." Said Sora. "But, who's us?"

Daxter jumped off of Jak and said "Only the coolest rebellion in history... The Underground! Lead by a guy they call... The Shadow..."

"You wouldn't happen to have two guys named Riku and Mickey in your group, would you?" Asked Sora as the city duo shook their heads no. Sora sighed.

"No worries. Were sure you'll find these friends of yours..." Said Daxter as he turned to Jak and whispered "Ten bucks says they will have an epic fail..." Jak slapped his back head. "What...? You what to have high hopes for a bunch of country folks...?"

"Who are you calling country folks?" Yelled Donald, when an alarm sounded off and more Krimson guards came in after them.

Jak hijacked a car and cried "Get in!" Sora and the others got in with him and Daxter and they drove away through the city streets, nearly hitting any body and any car in sight. When they reached an ale, they got off and quickly came in front of a wall with a symbol of The Underground.

"Now what? Were trapped!" Said Sora. Jak made two steps and the wall opened, revealing stairs leading down. In the hideout, three people were standing near the table.

One was a man named Torn, another was an old man named Kore, and the third was a boy, who's name is unknown. "The city is on heavy alert! What the heck did you two do?" Yelled Torn in anger.

Daxter jumped on the table and said "Who, us? uh... nothing, we were uh... sight seeing..."

"Oh really?" Said Torn in disbelief. "Then why are the guards looking for 'A dangerous young man in a blue tunic, and an orange rabbit that stands on his left shoulder?'"

"Uh... could be anyone, orange is a popular color this session..."

"Look, we went up to the palace, and we sounded a few alarms." Said Jak.

"Oh... you had to bring that up, didn't you..."

"What? I didn't say anything about paying a visit to the Baron!"

"Hey! We kicked the Baron's but, and send him running!"

"And who are these freaks?" Asked Torn, pointing at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Who are you calling freaks?" Yelled Donald in an ofended tone.

"Their new to this city... and they would like to join our rebellion." Said Jak.

Torn took a good look at the new comers and said "Alright... the more the merrier..."

Daxter said "Anyway... Not only did we teach the Baron a thing or two, but we've also caught him having a meeting with the Metal Head Leader!"

Torn, Kore and the boy should shocked faces. "You saw the Metal Head Leader?" Asked Kore.

"No, but we heard him talking through some sort of hologram." Said Jak.

"And what ever they were talking about, it sounds like the Baron is going to double-cross him!" Added Daxter, making everyone feel that they could have better advantage of this battle for freedom.

Torn looked at Sora and the other two. "I suppose I should send you guys on your first assignment with Jak..."

Jak then slammed his fist on the table and asked Torn angrily "Why didn't you tell me that Ashlin was the Baron's daughter? What's your connection with her, anyway?"

"That's non of your business!" Torn yelled at Jak. "What is, is that you now have to go and send our comrades to even safer hiding places. Don't you screw this up Jak!"

After getting the mission over with, they returned to Torn and he gave them a mission to go and check out an ancient building.

When they got to the ruins, Metal Heads ambushed them. One Metal Head leaped on top of Sora, and Jak shot at the Metal Head to save Sora. Donald used thunder and hit three Metal Heads, making them twitch on the floor. Sora did a back-flip on top of a wall and jumped right on one Metal Head. Sora rode it like it was a wild horse, running into other Metal Heads until the Metal Head he was riding on grew weak and tired. Goofy charged right into one Metal Head off a cliff and spun around and threw his shield like a disc right to a Metal Head that was about to leap on Jak. The battle was won by the heroes.

When they made it to the building, Jak and Daxter were in disbelief at what they saw. It was the hut of their sage, Samos. When Jak and Daxter explained what the hut was and that their from the distant past, Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt sorry for them.

Sora and company came back and were introduced to the Shadow, who surprisingly to Jak and Daxter was Samos, who looked a little different. He looked more younger when they last saw him. Jak and Daxter went around the city showing Sora and friends everyone they know and what they think about them. Krew, the greedy, over-sized bar owner, seemed to be a frightening man that gets offend by those who refuse to do what he says. Sig was a waste-lander, hired by Krew to go and hunt down Metal Heads, and collect bounty. Tess was a member of the Underground who was sent to Krew's bar to spy on him, she also takes a liking to Daxter. Ven was a hyper tech expert who makes sure that the Eco that was used to keep the shield walls security system up and is extremely afraid of Metal Heads. Onin, who was an elderly woman that was very wise, if not smart much of a smart alek. Pecker was Onin's interpreter that was a hybrid of a parrot and a monkey. Bruterwas a Lurker in disguise, living among the people as a small business man.

They also introduced Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a girl that was always behind a curtain.

"Oh great, more hired hands for Krew, huh...?" Said the girl. "As if dealing with you guys wasn't bad enough..." Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and started lecturing her. The girl recognized the voice and pulled the curtains to see who it was. "Daxter! It is you!"

"Kira?" Daxter was surprised that she was here all this time.

"Oh Daxter... I never thought I'd be happy to see your furry mug!" Said Kira as she turned to Jak. "Jak! You look... different..."

"It's been a tough ride..." Said Jak.

"Baron Praxis just injected Jak with a lot of Dark Eco and now I helped him escape the prison and the Baron is trying to get Jak and try to kill him so that he would clean up his own mess as if he wasn't responsible!"

"We found your father! ... Er... sort of..." Said Jak.

"Well... I'm just glad that your okay..." Said Kira with a smile. "Who are they?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy introduced themselves and asked if she met their friends. She shook her head no. "I guess we were only fooling ourselves, thinking that we could find them in a heavily populated city..."

"What do you mean 'we?'" Said Donald.

"Attention all drivers, the class three race is about to begin."

Jak and Daxter went to the tracks to race their way to victory while Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched form the audience. When Jak and Daxter won first place, they brought the trophy back to the garage. Ashlin came in and told them that she saw them race, and said that she has to defend them from Aral, the commanding officer of the Krimson Guards.

They came to Onin to see if she knew where the last piece of Mar's Seal is. Pecker said "Onin says 'you have great skills, Jak! You have shown your brass and your bran, now you must show your brains as well.' Which I doubt you will... But who am I to be the judge of that?" When they finished Onin's test of brains, the final piece of the seal was revealed. "Onin says 'you now must go to the ancient Precursor city, and head for the door to where you will be able to find the tomb of Mar.' Go now, and don't let us down!"

When they left the hut, they saw Ashlin on their way. Then, all of a sudden, a surprise attack broke out. An Eco supply carrier flew into the city and many Heartless like Metal Heads came out. "This is kind of new...!" Said Daxter. They all sprung into action. Sora and Ashlin shot at the Heartless that were about to grab the citizens and the ones that were about to retreat. Donald and Daxter did some distractions while Goofy slams his shield on the Heartless' heads by surprise. Jak shot the Heartless with his gun. He even slammed his gun into them. One Heartless was stepped on by Jak. He held it still and shot it in the head.

"We got'em all! Said Ashlin. "But this doesn't make any sence. Fist the Metal Heads and now these dark creatures with X-ed hearts as their symbol..."

"Those were Heartless..." Said Donald. "They are monsters that only have desire to gobble down hearts!"

Daxter gulped in fear. Ashlin thought aloud "These monsters are getting boulder every time... It's like testing our defenses or something..."

"Yeah... your welcome..." Said Jak as if she thanked him in a rude way.

When they got to the door, they opened it with the seal and went through. They found an area of three mechanical alters. Daxter placed a gear on one to get the power going. Jak threw the glass lens in the loop and placed the blue crystal in a hole and the tower of the crystal started to rise up to the light of the sun. The lens tower also rose up nearly up to the crystal tower. The sun's ray hit the crystal to the lens which shot at the statue of the baron. The crumbling was unearthed a security door under neath the statue.

Pecker then said through the floating communicator "(Squawk!) I can't believe it! Mar's tomb was under our noses all along! Onin says 'now that the tomb has been found, we will now go and retrieve the treasure Mar left behind for the airier to the throne!' So what are you waiting for? Go get it!"

At the tomb, Samos, Kore, and the boy were there waiting for them. "You did it Jak!" Said Samos. "You actually found Mar's tomb!"

"Great, now what? We send this poor kid out to a meat grinder?" Said Jak.

"I think were suppose to let the kid open the door for us and that's it..." Said Sora.

Goofy said in agreement "A-hyuk, you might be right, Sora!"

"This is the day I have longed for to hold the Precursor stone... in my hands..." Kore whispered.

"You are indeed right, Sora. All we have to do is present the boy to the statue and allow him to touch the stone in order for us to gain it!" Samos said as he told the boy be very careful.

Donald walked up to him and said "Yeah, don't worry, kid! It's just a... deep... dark... creepy... haunted... old... tomb..."

Then a voice called out "Welcome, great worrier! Finally... the chosen one stands before the door to Mar's final resting place..." The door slowly opens. "Proceed and face the tests you will encounter!" Sora and friends were about to go in. "No!" They all stopped in their tracks. "This child is too young for this task!" The door then started to close.

Sora and friends ran through the door before it closed completely. Samos said in a worried voice "Great tree-trunks! They've gone to face the tests!"

"No!" Said Kore. "They have gone to their death..."

"Freeze!"

Sora and company were amazed at how big and wide the tomb was. The tests they faced were life risking and frustrating, even Daxter had an experience he might never forget. When they opened the door, and what stood before them was a huge statue of Mar himself. On the chest of the statue was the Precursor Stone. On the sides of the room, were scriptures of two monstrous creature with a Precursor's head in the middle. "Well done, worrier! You have proved your worth to posses the Precursorr Stone!"

Daxter smiled and said "It's talking to me... Thank you, your holy statue-ness! This tomb wasn't so tough!"

"Many years ago... we the Precursorors have waged a terrible war against the Hiraqauns! Those creatures you prefer to know them as the Metal Heads! To help us win the war, Mar had agreed to hid the Precursor Stone from our enemies! He build this tomb with traps and obstacles that will only allow the chosen one to have the stone. And now, after many years of waiting, you have arrived to claim the stone!"

"I think you got me confused with someone else!I just want the stone!" Said Jak.

"Yeah... you said that the kid was too young for this spooky tomb..." Said Goofy.

"You must claim the stone and use it to defeat our enemies!"

Jak and Daxter were about to get the stone, but they stopped when the stone started to glow bright. "Okay... What does that mean?" Asked Daxter.

Sora said "We know what it means..." Sora did his part on opening the gate. "Well... we helped you get this far! I think you guys can take care of yourselves..."

Jak and Daxter said good bey to them as they left. The beam of light took them to the ship. Unaware to them, the Baron was going to give Jak and Daxter a little surprise.

**(R&R)**


End file.
